dragonballztheabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Running Jokes
The Krillin-Owned Counter. It exploded in TFS' DBZ Kai Abridged Episode 1. **In Episode 25, Frieza impaled Krillin with his horn and shakes him 9 times, resulting in an owned increase of 10, the most owned counts in one episode so far. **Also in Episode 25, owning Krillin 10 times in a row results in couple 1-ups, causing Gohan to remark that Krillin is making Frieza stronger (a reference to the Mario Bros. video games). ** In the Honest Trailer for the ever awful Dragon Ball Evolution by Screen Junkies, Goku and friends (all played by Team Four Star) come and stand in for the announcer. The owned part comes from Krillin not being in the movie. *Krillin often makes insensitive comments that others think are "too soon". *Piccolo is referred to as a Yoshi by Goku a few times, after Piccolo sarcastically confirmed it when Goku asked if he was * Piccolo is desperately lonely, immediately getting excited when someone shows up ** He uses the outdated social media site "MySpace" where his only friend is Tom ** He eventually upgrades to "Space-Book" ** After making more "friends" and no longer considered "evil", Piccolo still complains of loneliness, but he never tries to fit into society or get a home *When Goku says "Kaio-ken" in any way, shape, or form, anyone replying "Kaio-what--?" is immediately hit afterward. **This joke is based on the mispronunciation of Kaio-ken in the English dub as "Kayo-ken" *Mr. Popo is nightmare fuel. **His pecking order (Which is first demonstrated in Episode 4) leaves his trainees terrified of him. *A mountain climber yodeling "Ricola" only to scream in agony when the mountain is utterly destroyed/cut down by a missed attack. *The Namekians' lack of reproductive organs. *Gohan is often called a nerd for his intelligence, mainly by Piccolo (and once by Nappa). *Gohan's consistent inability to dodge attacks when someone says the word dodge. **Piccolo always yelled "DODGE!" when he attacked Gohan during training, eventually resulting in a Pavlovian fear response from Gohan every subsequent time. Also, his dying message to Gohan (after saving him from being killed by Nappa's attack) is "Why...didn't...you...DOOOOOOODGE!!!?" **This joke eventually comes full circle during Gohan's Super Saiyan training, when Goku takes advantage of Gohan's trauma to make him angry enough to turn SSJ. *While en route to Earth, Nappa keeps asking Vegeta "Are we there yet?". This is subverted in Episode 8 while waiting for Goku. ("Is he here yet?") *King Kai constantly tells Bubbles, Gregory, and Bojack to shut up *Tien and Chiaotzu are misconceived as a gay couple, since Tien often looks at Chiaotzu as his son, or younger brother. **Any ship tease moments that occur around Yamcha are usually followed up by him saying "...gay." *Raditz is constantly made fun of for being weak, and specifically, for being as strong as a Saibaman. **The first instance of this is when Nappa says (In episode 3) "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says 'what'?" to see if he is dead or not **Nappa does this again on Planet Arlia when Nappa destroyed the King's "rancor" with ease, leading Nappa to think it's made of something weak like paper mache, or Raditz. **It continued during the Saiyan invasion when Vegeta's scouter displayed the Z-Warriors' power levels in units of Raditz *Vegeta tends to make awful puns or bad jokes during otherwise tense moments *Goku's addiction to food, which often distracts him from important objectives/fights **This is established during the fight with Raditz, when he gets distracted from saying Raditz broke his ribs with the thought of ribs. **It continued when he stopped by Princess Snake's mansion for a meal on Snake Way, distracting him from getting back to Earth in time to fight Vegeta and Nappa * Nappa's belief that Chiaotzu is a Pokemon, to the extent that he throws a Pokeball at Chiaotzu in an attempt to catch him. **Upon Chiaotzu's failed attempt to kill Nappa, he sadly states that he used Self Destruct. *Poor hindsight that characters point out in the aftermath of, or right before, another character's death, or when a new attack is used: **Piccolo points out that Raditz could have flown in order to dodge the Special Beam Cannon that killed him. **Krillin, before using it, admits he could have used his Destructo Disc earlier which may have saved his friends' lives. **Piccolo thought to grab Gohan and jump out of the way of Nappa's finishing attack, but before doing so, was killed by the attack. *A harsh put-down regarding a character's actions or loss, followed by an insincere "Sorry for your loss." *Tienshinhan often acting as a stereotypical strict parent-figure towards Chaotzu. *Bulma is often the subject of crude sexual humor **Krillin referring to Bulma as "Boobs", and then immediately correcting himself and calling her by her real name. **Oolong suggesting Bulma's panties as an example of wishing for anything from the Dragon Balls. **Bulma crying that she was 'saving herself' for Yamcha after he died. (To which Master Roshi replied "BULLSH*T!") **Krillin, while traveling to Namek with Gohan and Bulma, wanting to "relieve himself" after watching Bulma walk around in nothing but her underwear. **Dende finding Bulma's breasts to be "quite lovely" and wanting to nestle between them. *Zarbon makes many homo-erotic comments **This joke is subverted when it is revealed he is in fact "straight", as he has a girlfriend, but it's brought back again when Frieza says he is "convinced she's named Chuck". *Bulma being left behind while the others go on missions. **The joke is brought to 11 on Namek, where she's being consistently left behind every time Gohan and Krillin need to do something *Krillin not being able to shut up when scared, consistently blurting out important information in front of strong enemies. *Freiza and all of his minions using/having earth-based things but putting the word "space" in front of it, e.g. "Space-Skype, Space-Duck, Space-Hulu, Space-Australia, etc." *Someone screaming or mouthing off for a ridiculously long time, and when they finally stop, someone else asks the former if they're done (i.e. Krillin raging at Bulma at how much of a bitch she is, and once he stops, she asks if he's done). * Jeice being punched repeatedly in the face by Goku. *Vegeta screaming in anger/annoyance from Nappa's stupidity. Piccolo even screams on occasion. *Guru's senile actions which annoy Nail frequently *Ghost Nappa's haunting antics. **His spirit has even spread to non-TFS Abridged series: Little Kuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, HBI2K's Escaflowne the Abridged Series, PurpleEyesWTF's Code MENT, episode 6 of "Supernatural the Abridged Anime", *Krillin running away when given the chance. *Krillin's support of "Team Three Star" (Him, Gohan and Vegeta), which he values to the point of getting in the way of more important priorities, and irritates Vegeta to the point of wanting to kill Krillin (he even fantasized about snapping Krillin's neck while yelling out "TEAM THREE STAR" just to be ironic). **In episode 24, Krillin revealed he thought the name was stupid to begin with but never said anything on account of no one else saying anything about it, even though Vegeta expresses hatred toward the name (therefore towards Krillin). **The name of the team pokes fun at Team Four Star, the group who made the abridged series. *Yamcha being weak. **Bulma believing she'll meet "a real man" on Namek. Krillin reminds her of Yamcha, but Bulma sticks to her belief, saying again "A real man". **After Guru unlocks Krillin's potential, which wasn't much, Guru states that its "all downhill", to which Krillin says "Like Yamcha...". Guru then says "I do not know what this 'Yamcha' is, but it sounds disappointing." **Vegeta even states that "I don't know what this 'Yamcha' is, but it sounds just like Raditz." **Yamcha's Chirstmas song also points out how weak he is. *The Ginyu Force's dances/poses being awkward for onlookers (Freeza even comments "Sure is Zarbon in here..."). *Recoome acting like a professional wrestler and referring to himself in third-person. **All of Recoome's attacks start with "Recoome". **His "theme music is the soundtrack for the original "DOOM" video game. (His name's Recoome, it rhymes with Doom) *The Dragon Balls are often referred to in a sexual way. **When Goku first mentions the Dragon Balls to Raditz, Raditz asks, "The 'Dragon's what'?!" **While on Fake Namek, Bulma states they're looking for the Dragon Balls, which Raiti states is disgusting, before Zaacro tells him she means the ones that grant wishes. **When Frieza asks Nail how to use the Dragon Balls, Nail suggests "working the shaft". **When Vegeta is stealing the Dragon Balls, Frieza says (on call with Ginyu) "I'm coming Zarbon! Quick, grab my balls!" **When Ginyu and Jeice are flying towards Frieza's ship, and Jeice asks what the plan is, Ginyu says, "Well first we have to touch all of Frieza's balls." *Krillin referring to Dende as "Little Green". He even refers to Nail as "Big Green" before the latter threatened to snap his neck if Krillin calls him that again. **In episode 56, when Dende becomes the new guardian of Earth, he forces Krillin to call him Dende after punching him in the head *Sexual jokes using the line "Your mom". *Tien's Solar Flare being compared to walking on Freeza in the shower. When Krillin used it on Dodoria, an image of Frieza flashes for a split second. However when Krillin used it on Frieza, Dodoria in a swimming suit appeared instead. **The joke has moved on as the series progressed, with Cell's Solar Flare having bug imagery instead *Vegeta always seems to have a copy "Official Saiyan Handbook" to explain to his opponents how Saiyans grow stronger every time they survive a mortal injury. The Handbook has two known editions, one edited by Turles (showed to Cui) & another (showed to Jeice) which edited by Paragus. *References to or cameos of various movie & anime exclusive characters (either canon, semi-canon, or non-canon) like Turles, Bojack, Cooler, Maron (Krillin's non-canon girlfriend), and Paragus. *When someone talks to Goku for a long time, Goku cuts them off by saying "Bored now!" *Goku doing something that is entirely impossible and has no sense of logic, followed with the explanation of "Muffin Button". *Krillin frequently mistaken for an "Albino Namekian" due to his bald head, and even when his true species is revealed, he is not treated much better than before. *Goku describing Ginyu as "horny" (this is likely in reference to Ginyu's horns). *George Takei somehow managing to contact King Kai. **George Takei saying "Oh my!" whenever someone says something somewhat sexual. **King Kai yelling "Shut up, Takei!" in response. *Short conversations between Vegeta and Gohan/Trunks where both speak in short sentences with no dead space, using the following consistent patter: "What are you doing?", "What am I doing?", "Thwarting my plans?", "Thwarting your plans?", "Are you?" What follows changes with time. The first time it continues, with Gohan lying about thwarting his plan and Vegeta commenting that if Gohan were, he'd kill him. The second time, (when Gohan, Krillin, and Dende summoned the dragon) Gohan told the truth that he was thwarting Vegeta's plans. True to his word, he said he was going to kill him. The next time, Trunks served as the other party to the patter when he was trying to keep Cell from absorbing Android 18, and he finished with a "You know what?! Yes!" *Dende's disdain of Krillin, which becomes fear and finally open hatred. *Piccolo's yelling can be heard from a long distance by the audience, but none of the characters hear him. *Guru somehow managing to make references to TV shows, despite Namek not having TVs. *Whenever someone mentions a nearby mountain a character will respond with "Actually that looks more like a plateau" before being thrown/hit into it * Krillin throws senzu beans at people's faces whenever they don't need it. However, when they do need it, they end up not getting one or it doesn't end up working (It doesn't work when Goku gets a heart attack, and piccolo asks "Where was my senzu bean?" When fighting the androids). Goku also throws the senzu bean he was given to cell. * Vegeta throws dog treats at people to demean them (started with Guldo from the Ginyu force)